Bleach One-Shots
by lilmizzhugable13
Summary: Just some one shots that I've written. There will be some pairings, yaoi, and yuri involved so you've been warned. Constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first time writing here, so I hope you like it. I'm just going to post random one-shots of Bleach (since I'm a bleach fanatic)!**

**Hope you guys like it! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**And yes, this is a Gin Ichimaru one shot.**

Together At Last

Sakura stared in shock at his skinny, defeated figure. There, laid at an angle that resembled a moth pinned for examination, was Gin Ichimaru, ex-captain of squad 3 and the love of her life. She took a few steps towards him.

_No..._

As blood trickled out his mouth, Sakura fell to her knees, the breath knocked out of her lungs.

She placed a hand in his. His horribly injured self was paler than usual, colder than death itself. She put her head to his sliced chest, goosebumps visible throughout her body. Uncontrollable tears slid down her cheeks.

_This can't be it! Not yet!_

"I'm... sorry..." A voice gasped from underneath her. Her eyes widened, her head shook, and the tears stopped abruptly.  
'No, this isn't possible.'

"Look..." he paused, swallowing the blood that worked its way up his throat, "...at me."

She refused to. She kept her head glued to his solid, bleeding chest, frozen in shock.

_He's alive! How...?_

She answered herself. Gin always had a trick up his sleeve; he was what he looked like:  
A fox.

"Please..." He begged, desperately asking for a chance. His time was fading, fast, and all he wanted was to see those eyes that radiated the hope he had exhausted. He needed to, just enough for him to let go.

And somehow, she knew this. Deep in her subconscious, Sakura understood that he was on the edge, and just seeing her would be it.

Did she want him to go? Did she ever wanted him to go?  
Even through all the traitorous things he did to her, her friends, and her fellow shinigami, she still wanted to see him before either of them perished. It was their dream that they begged for, and now that they're here at the final stand, she can't fulfill their last wish that they so desperately wanted.  
This was Sakura's last shot, though, as she felt his chest fall heavier by the second.

Sucking up any fear she had, she raised her head only to see crimson eyes looking directly at hers.

They were barely open, fighting the eyelids that hungered for darkness. He fought for a greater purpose though, to see those eyes that defied any sanity he held within him. Gin's eyes widened, surprised to see how broken they were.

_Is this my doing?  
This is how I effected her?  
Does she... also love me?_

He smiled, feeling that same love that he felt so many years before, pulsate throughout his being. The world stopped, and all that mattered was this moment, the last moment they had together.

He wanted nothing more but to feel her hot skin on his lips, taste that same, addicting innocence he yearned for. He needed her so much.

There was one thing stopping him...

The giant gap in his body that divided his torso. He couldn't feel anything below it, all he did feel was the blood soaking both of their bodies.

Sakura saw the life bleeding out of him, slowly. The flame in his reflecting eyes was dying out. This wasn't what she wanted to see.

_I can't..._

He somehow knew she was falling apart; however, he hadn't had a clue on how to put everything back together. She was never like this whenever they were back in the Soul Society. He had always felt the comforting aura around her, Not one fault in her perfection, and now...

She was too broken to repair.

Even though he couldn't fix her in the next 30 seconds, he had to lay the foundation down.

He clasped her fingers, bringing them to his mouth. Gently, he kissed the porcelain hands with his bloodied lips, leaving behind a tingle that marked its importance. Their eyes remained locked on each other, reading the emotions they both silently screamed.

Dropping the hand, he gave her a sly smirk that she knew and loved so well; she gave back a small giggle that were bells to his ears.

Content with his final moments, he whispered, "Thank ya... darlin," and closed his eyes, never to open again.

As the last of the tears escaped her eyes, a sudden bang broke her into reality... The Winter Showdown hadn't ended. They needed her, and she could let other people down for her weaknesses.

She stood only to quickly curl in pain, holding in her screams. Her hands squeezed her appendix, only to find them drenched in blood...

Her own blood.

Sakura smiled faintly before falling onto Gin's lifeless body. Her breathing erratically labored as she embraced the painful sensations. They soon became unbearable, and yet, she was excited.

Her eyelids drooped, and the darkness enveloped her. Using the last of her strength, Sakura locked Gin's hand with hers, the final act. She closed her eyes, at peace with the end.

Finally... Together at last.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this one is broken up into three parts because I wanted it to be. There is a bit of sexual things happening, but nothing bad. NO LEMON!**

**This is a Toshiro Hitsugaya one (which I know a lot of people are fans of). He is a bit OOC since he is a bit... Horny (why sugarcoat it?). I hope you guys like it.**

Contrary Enticement 1/3

Anami arched against her seat, breathing heavily as she had just been given the most pleasurable experience that she may ever receive. Leaning her head back, she waiting and kept rubbing herself until the ecstasy wore off. Letting out one last moan, she hunched back into her chair and caught her breath, stopping all motions altogether. Half-lidded eyes watched the clock directly in front of her desk, watching the red arm tick and tock, indicating the seconds that had passed in her moments on cloud nine: 14.

Huffing, she sat back up straight and straightened her uniform before standing up and turning the air conditioner on to a cold 58 degrees. The vent released a distinct humming letting her know that it is releasing cold air in order to disguise what heated, forbidden things she's been doing in her to the adjacent bathroom, she turned the faucet that had a little blue sticker on its side to the maximum. Looking at herself in the mirror before doing this, Anami noticed how flustered her cheeks looked. With that in mind, she dipped her hands into the ice-cold water and brought forth the small puddle to her face, her face lowering itself and meeting her hands halfway. She released a gasp as icy needles pierced her face in every direction. No matter how many times she would do this, she still couldn't (and probably never would) get used to the coldness she exposed herself to. Being a summer child and a fire wielder, she could never stand anything that was cold; that includes ice cream. Her refrigerator was her worst enemy at her house, and winter to her is the most despicable force ever to exist on this planet.

Maybe that is why she came to hate a certain snow-haired captain.

Anami gagged by the mere thought of him. They're like oil and water or, in this case, fire and ice. They were so diametrical, they both had come to despise one another to the ends of oblivion. Every time their presence was sensed by the other party, their eyes would flame as their minds were satiated with numerous ways of murdering the other.

However, when two people hate each other with a passion to this extent, it's bound to include sexual tension into the mix.

Anami was at first repulsed by the idea, believing that she was going completely insane. Never in a million years would she ever consider Toshiro Hitsugaya, the short, cold, temperamental, ice-demon captain, anywhere near handsome. The day she would ever consider that would be the same day a sword was edged to her neck, her life would be in danger, and the world would end in an extra-terrestrial invasion.

This very day, though, her life wasn't threatened and the world didn't end. Instead, she just found herself bored to death in her office, waiting for the arrival of her lieutenant. An hour late already, the new captain of squad 9, Anami Scuitto, sighed in frustration as she slid out of the top of her uniform, letting it hang on her curvaceous waist, defining it more. Her undershirt was something that shouldn't even be considered fabric. It was really just another layer of skin that accentuated her chest and her small waist.

Goosebumps were still on her body, except this time it wasn't from pleasuring herself. Her body was still slightly above the average temperature of 98.6 degrees, but she was already shivering at the coldness that had enveloped the room. She really couldn't stand the cold.

A knock on the door was heard. _Finally_, she thought, _Shuuhei. You better have one damn good excuse for being this late._ "Come in," Anami said cheerfully, feeling relaxed but slightly agitated. An ache grew between her legs, making her clench her legs together as tight as it was possible. Looks like her body wouldn't stop at just one.

"Captain Hitsugaya..." She gritted through her teeth as the said captain waltz through the doors to her office, his own hatred present in his forced footsteps. It pained him to have to willingly step into _HER_ squad, _HER_ division, and speak to _HER_ in _HER _office. However, it was important enough that he could suck up whatever thoughts laced with murderous intentions and civilly (well, AS civil as he can) speak to another captain. **HIS** neighboring captain.

"What do I owe for you so graciously bestowing your presence to me?" She spoke with a slight sarcastic tone, not noticeable to anyone other that Toshiro. Toshiro at the moment, though, was currently occupied with the alluring temptation that was his mortal enemy. Even if he "strongly disliked" (hated) Anami, he was still a man, and as a man, he most definitely noticed just how EXTREMELY attractive she was. And incase he didn't, the dirty perverted side of his mind (which seemed to have a direct line to his growing erection) would definitely had been a couple of months back that he had started to become attracted to Anami. It started off as small remarks to her appearance: a slight change in her hairstyle, how vibrant her eyes were that day, how adorable she looked when her cheeks puffed in anger, etc. He could go on for days, months even, with every single detail he noticed no matter how minuscule. After awhile, they started to affect his sleeping as he dreamed of sweet, passionate, intense fantasies that ending up as wet dreams.

"Captain Scuitto," he nodded in acknowledgment, trying to think of anything unpleasant to force his excitement down until it was left unnoticeable so he may... deal with the problem later. Nothing worked, unfortunately. "I have no idea how you run your squad, but I certainly won't allow it to affect my division. If you wish to have your lieutenant-"

"Excuse me, Captain Hitsugaya," she interrupted, spatting his name out as if it was poison. It could've very well been, too, if the poison would make you hate someone past the realm of reality then lust after them more than anyone ever has. "I might be able to further understand what you are insinuating if you explain to me what the hell you're ranting about," she finishes, cursing his existence. Right now, he is the last person she wishes to see (mostly because every time she sees the white-haired man there standing in all his glory, unsuspecting and vulnerable, Anami just feels like forcing him into the ground, tearing off all his clothes, and make him take her right on the office floor until both of their bodies collapse from exhaustion), and if he's stalking into her office criticizing her abilities as captain and how she runs her squad, it's not really going to lift her mood about him.

Toshiro stiffened unnoticeably when Anami interrupted him. At the sound of her voice, his imagination ran wild with no restrictions. Her voice saying his honorific... he could just picture her screaming it underneath him as he pounded into her ruthlessly. He could picture her flushed face as moans poured out of her mouth, her body reacting against her will to his touches, his caresses. He wished he could just throw her onto the desk and have her anyway he wanted, even if she fought back. It might just make it better, knowing that he's embarrassing Anami and making her want him as well (at least her body).

He focused on her lips' movement, watching them go up and down with her tongue shyly peeking out from behind her mouth at some syllables. How would they feel against his. It was no secret that he was as cold as ice, both physically and emotionally, and it was no secret that she was as hot as fire. How would her lips feel against his? Would they burn? Would **he** burn? How would that feel? Never in his life had he ever needed warmth before from anything. If the climate had been cold, he didn't feel it because of his zanpakuto (like Anami did with her fire zanpakuto during the summer). What would happen if both hot and cold collided with each other? Would it set off a bigger reaction than anticipated, like an explosion? Or would they cancel each other out and leave behind nothing?

Toshiro didn't stop at lips, either. He imagined neck to neck, chest to chest, hips to hips, skin to skin. He imagined how their naked bodies would feel being squished next to one another, how their breaths would mingle in the air, how much pleasure they could receive from one another, and how many different experiences they both could go through. He'd be charting new, unexplored, and dangerous territory if he were to act on his thoughts. No matter how much he wanted to recklessly do what he wanted to, his years of being captain caused him to think before he acted. He couldn't go into a situation blindly, especially if it was one of this high level of dangerous.

He noticed her lips stopped moving. Even if he hadn't really been paying attention, he knew that she'd question him on his reason for coming here and barging into her office to criticize her. "So I'm guessing you don't know that your lieutenant, along with mine, is right now drunk in my office singing _The Wheels on the Bus_ nonstop?"

Anami clenched her teeth. Damn her lieutenant. Instead of coming straight to her office like he was suppose to, then maybe he wouldn't be out there, drunk off his ass, damaging her credibility in front of the man she has been trying to surpass for so long. Standing up from her chair behind her desk, she made a beeline for squad 10... still in her undershirt. Although Anami didn't notice, Toshiro certainly did, and he wouldn't let her walk outside like that. Anami being exposed like that with perverted men that made up Squad 11 which was incredibly close to his squad. Hell no would he let her do that.

"Captain Scuitto?" She stopped dead in her tracks and forced herself to turned around. The corner of her lips uncooperatively raised up in a bitter smile, but that was all she could muster towards the man who just insulted her.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" _Why don't you just jump off a cliff?_

"Well..." _Go fall off a bridge and die_. "I suggest you put the top half of you uniform and haori back on. Such provocative clothing might attract men, especially since my squad is dangerously close to Squad 11. Wouldn't want to get into a fight you couldn't handle, now would you?" Although he had good intentions (jealousy, really), Toshiro had unintentionally twisted his words around which gave off a different meaning.

Anami stiffened. How dare he insults her, yet again, except this time on her ability to fight. Instead of blowing up in his face (like she usually did in the past before she got the rank of captain), she upheld her emotionless mask and brought back the top part of her uniform up before walking over to her chair to get her haori. "For your sake, Captain Hitsugaya, I'll cover my body. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want any men in your division or any other division to lust over me since it might affect your squad's production," she threw back.

If only she knew how right she was...

"You wish."

...And if only he knew how right he was.

Aren't stubborn romances just the greatest?

**Part 1 done. Part 2 will be uploaded soon after this. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... Here's the next part. I'll be uploading the third part shortly so look forward to it.**

**This is kinda fluffy. I tried to dig into the mind of Toshiro and Anami during this one so that way you can further understand what exactly they're feeling (besides lust). It's kind of a complicated situation whenever you love someone you hate. Just ask my two friends. I swear, one minute they're tearing each others throats out, the next they're playing tonsil hockey...**

**Slightly disturbing.**

**Eh... Read on.**

Contrary Enticement 2/3

"SHUUHEI!" was what both Anami and Toshiro were greeted with when they had arrived at the door to Toshiro's office. "FUCK, YOU'RE SO BIG!" Was what was said next followed by a loud moan and a manly grunt. If you listened closely, you could hear the sound of skin slapping, and both Captains _were_ listening closely... _very closely_.

Toshiro's ears turned red along with his cheeks, thinking about what was happening just a few steps from his position. He made a quick mental note to either bleach or burn his office afterwards. Anami gripped her sides as waves of laughter started to overcome her being. She could already imagine just how her lieutenant will act tomorrow when he wakes up with the busty woman naked next to him. The stumbling, blushing, stuttering fool he'll be in just a few more hours.

But no matter how they react to the situation, they both thought one thing: they thought about how much that could happen between them, having passionate, kinky, hot sex in an office with each other. Just thinking of that made Toshiro shuffle from his stance and made Anami rub her legs together, each with their own ways of avoiding the hormones they were letting out.

Toshiro was the first to regain composure. "Captain Scuitto, it may seem amusing to you, but I am not at all proud of the positions that our lieutenants are in."

"Positions! Good one!" Anami laughed at, her façade that she upheld when she had been announced as a captain diminishing on the spot and was now being herself in front of her mortal enemy. No matter how much it may ruin her in her future for being this childish, it was too much for her to pass up.

And that was really one of the reasons why Toshiro hated her. She was so carefree, so happy and content with her life that he really envied that. Since he had been a prodigy, everyone always expected more than what a child his age could give. If he didn't, no one would see how much potential he had and doubt his skills. Just like life: no one remembers the good things you do, but when you do one bad thing, it's suddenly the highlight of your life. Anami is older than him (shorter than him though) so she really just had to gain respect which she did easily because she's very likable.

She is adorable, cheerful, full of spirit, funny, and lovable, but can be serious if she needs to. Her beauty is also striking. With a pale complexion that brings out her fiery red hair, deep brown eyes that anyone could get lost in, and a body that could stop a truck, she is the total package of the perfect person. Although Toshiro doesn't know how her life has been or what battles she's fought, appearance wise:

She's perfect.

He's the complete opposite.

If he were to ever associate with her in any romantic or sexual ways, he'd just taint her perfection with his imperfection. That's why he could never bring himself to ever try to become something more than enemies with Anami. Instead, the only contact he ever gets from her is in the forms of death threats, physical fights, spars, and insults; even if it isn't anywhere near what he'd like to receive from her, he'll take what he can get.

However, it doesn't hurt to dream. And dream he does. Very sweet, exciting, and fulfilling dreams.

"Captain Scuitto..." he growled warningly, slightly annoyed after all his thinking. Anami was leaning up against a wall with her right arm clutching the wall for support as her left arm went across her stomach to grab her sides.

"Ok... ok..." she said breathlessly, trying her hardest to compose herself. Taking deep breaths, Anami tried to steady her heart which was beating at an unusual pace for reasons that weren't as innocent as the obvious. Her cheeks were flushed, her breaths came out in pants; it would look like if she's out of breath from laughing rather than the excitement that grew from her naughty thoughts. "Come on! You know you want to laugh!" She pestered. Even if Toshiro didn't want to admit it, he did find the awkward situation in his office slightly funny. However, it was his reputation as a respectable captain on the line.

But it wasn't like Anami was going to take no for an answer.

"Come on! Show me a little smile..." she cooed and slightly pinched his cheek just like Momo and his Grandmother used to do back before he entered the academy. He retracted his face from Anami's touch. Although he was embarrassed and surprised at her actions, he couldn't stop the small smile that peeked out from his face. No matter how small it was, or how much he tried to hide it, it didn't escape Anami's line of vision. "There! You smiled! I win!" she yelled in triumph, jumping back to do a small dance.

Toshiro just stared at her. "You should smile more often. It kind of brightens everyone's mood, including your own. Plus, you don't have that bad of a smile. Just do this!" she rambled, giving off a radiant smile that showed all of her perfect teeth at the end. Pointing to her smile, she let out a giggle before walking back in the direction to her office. Toshiro stood there in a state of shock.

She had touched him. Her warm hand came in contact with his cold skin without her flinching at it.

She had talked to him. Nonviolent words were spoken to him in the purest, cutest voice he has never heard her speak in before.

She smiled at him. Her lips drew up in the most beautifulest smile ever and was directed towards him.

His heart had just skipped a few beats.

"Captain Hitsugaya, if you want to, you can come and stay in my office until your office is... unoccupied," she suggested, laughing at her failed attempt of a joke at the end of her sentence. Toshiro broke out of his shock and nodded, walking slightly above his average pace in order to catch up to Anami. Like hell he was going to pass up an opportunity to be alone with her, especially after that encounter they just had a few moments ago.

Both had been holding back their true feelings for an unbearably long amount of time. But now, it seems as if their final defenses are crumbling down at an alarming rate in just one day.

With two quick beating hearts, they walked to the Squad 9's office where there will be nothing to interrupt them.

**Sooooo? Come on! You can't tell me that that isn't a little bit fluffy! And yes, Rangiku and Shuuhei did it. I've always thought they'd make a good couple so yeah, there you have it. I think I might do a pairing for them two but I don't know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here's the last part. This is where it all comes together.**

**I'm right now on my lunch period in school, and you guys know cafeteria food. So, here you go!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

Contrary Enticement 3/3

The walk back had been... quiet? It would probably fit the situation the best. It wasn't violent or exciting, but it wasn't pleasant or boring either. It was... quiet. Both captains were lost in their own thoughts that they really didn't associate with each other; however, their thoughts weren't exactly the purest.

Each thought of the same thing, each wanted the same thing, but each were too stubborn to do anything about it. Instead, they decided to fight about it. It was only today when they actually took actions that they discovered just how much they wanted each other. They wanted more sweet touches, more laughs, and more innocent moments like a few minutes ago. To be constantly fighting for no apparent reason was becoming exhausting to them, and throughout the entire walk, they unconsciously started to shift closer each other to cure their body's craving for each others contact. By the time they made it to the office, their hands accidentally brushed against each others. They both innocently blushed and awkwardly moved their hands away, only to meet again when they both reached for the handle. Toshiro quickly snapped his hand away, shifting away from Anami as much as he could.

Opening the door, Anami cursed as she was met with a cold gust of wind. With chattering teeth and a shivering body, Anami makes a beeline to the AC dial to change the temperature. 58 degrees. "Who the fuck has been messing with the AC?"

"Who has access to the office?" Anami jumped at the breath that met with her neck. Body head came from the chest that was unusually close to her back. As she remember that Toshiro was with her, she also remembered that it was her who had messed with the dial earlier when she... "Just me, Shuuhei, and a handful of people. However, this dial does has a tendency to turn on its own, so it could've changed without any outside interference." She took a deep steady breath as she smelled peppermint from the man who was still close to her for reasons unknown. _Of course, it had to be peppermint. _She rolled her eyes.

Toshiro accepted the answer with a nod and stepped back, Anami almost whimpering at the loss of heat. She turned around to see him head to the door and grab the handle firmly before sliding it closed and turning the lock ever so slowly.

As the door closed, the hairs behind Anami's neck stood up, a shiver making its way to her spine. She turned back around to fix the temperature. _Get a hold of yourself, Anami, _she thought. _Nothing's going to happen. The most that will probably happen will be a screaming match between you two, _she assured herself. Nodding at nothing, she silently agreed with the very plausible possibility and thanked whoever came up with the idea to soundproof the offices.

What she didn't know is that when their hands had touched back outside, it made Toshiro realize that he had just about enough of bottling up his feelings and couldn't take it anymore. A man can only hold so much, and with Anami so vulnerable and unsuspecting right now, this may be the only time he could get his intentions out clearly without anyone interrupting. It was 8 already, 2 hours past the end of working hours, so they would have enough privacy.

"Tell me, Captain Scuitto. Do you condone Lieutenant Hisagi and Lieutenant Matsumoto's level of relationship?" Toshiro spoke ever so coolly. Anami froze at the question before going back to her previous actions of fixing the dial. The damn knob didn't want to stay put at her desired temperature of 87 degrees.

"What exactly do you mean, Captain Hitsugaya?" she spoke with a slight shake in her voice. Whether it was of nervousness or of the cold, she had no idea. What did she have to be worried about, though? "What is the meaning behind your questioning?"

The captain in question smirked. "What I mean is, do you support a relationship that of shinigami's of the same or even different rank, like Matsumoto and Hisagi's? And as for why..." he paused for a minute. "Curiosity."

Anami let out a shaky sigh as her focus from the dial lessened when she heard footsteps nearing her. She still kept her sights on the AC, though, making sure that she wouldn't give herself away about being so intrigued in her fellow shinigami captain. "Well..." she tested her voice. When it seemed steady enough, she continued, "I condone any relationship if both partners were serious about each other and can honestly say that they are both in love."

Toshiro took a step closer. "Really?" he spoke, slightly intrigued in her choice of words. "Even if it was 5th seat with lieutenant?"

Anami noticed the footstep and stopped her movements. "Yes."

He took another step closer. "What about lieutenant with captain?"

Anami gulped. "Yes." Her voice cracked.

Toshiro took one final step before having his chest once again against her back and slamming his hands on either side of her face, making Anami jump and turn around to face him. "How about... captain and captain?" he breathed into her ear. He noticed Anami exhale at his words, looking down at her face to see that she was looking at the floor and avoiding his eyes.

"Yes..." she whispered, trying to sink into the wall and away from Toshiro. Instead, Toshiro hovered his body over hers, slightly grazing them together. He smirked when Anami involuntary arched her back and forced her chest into his, craving his heated body.

He was in no way, shape, or form warm, but in relation to the room's temperature, he was practically Venus.

"What exactly are you saying, _Anami_?" Toshiro huskily forced out through clenched teeth, pressing his body even closer to Anami and even went as far as to grab her arms with one hand and pin them above her head. Goosebumps rose on Anami's body as she heard Toshiro speak her name. This had been the first time her name has slipped between those cold lips, and it was spoken so erotically that it made her bite her lip to hold back a moan. Toshiro's hissed at the sight, wanting nothing more than to sink his own teeth into the soft pink petals hard until they bled.

Both minds hazed and both hearts raced as the feeling of their skin were flushed together. Heat met cold in a glorious mixture that made their hearts sing and their lust grow. Shivers went through both their bodies as they came in contact with something that was the opposite of what they're used to. Whether it was good or bad, they both loved the feeling of skin to skin and craved more. Their breaths coexisted as their lips were dangerously close together.

Anami trembled in Toshiro's hold on her, her breathing shakily coming out in erotic pants. For a while, that was all they heard; their breathing and their own heartbeats drumming in their ears. Brown eyes staring into teal ones, they stayed like that for an unmeasurable amount of time.

To this day, Anami and Toshiro still don't know who leaned in first or what exactly possessed them to do this, but they found their lips locked together in a needy, hungry kiss in which both parties didn't complain about.

Toshiro's tongue forcibly slid past Anami's lips and into her mouth, engaging her tongue in a war of dominance. Both were aggressive, their pink appendages representing the bottled up feelings they kept inside for so long. Both played dirty, Toshiro having his free hand wander around to places that made Anami shiver with anticipation, Anami wrapping her legs around Toshiro's waist and grinding against his clothed erection. Both moaned at their actions, breaking away from the kiss.

"God, I want you so much," Toshiro growled in her ear, a sign of his true lust, before dipping down her collarbone and bit down hard, causing Anami's head to snap back as her mouth opened to release a silent scream. She let out a strangled cry before she forced her arms away from Toshiro's hold and into his hair, gripping it and tearing it from his latch on his neck. She slammed her lips to his, Toshiro's tongue instantly slipping its way past their lips and into her mouth.

As the kiss broke, she gasped for air before saying, "I want you too." With that said, his hands tore open her undershirt right down the middle, exposing her bra-ed chest. He hastily wasted no time to unclasp the dreaded thing and simply pushed the unwanted fabric down, causing Anami's nipples to pop up just above it.

Toshiro leaned down to suck on the left one, slightly toying with the right one with his forefinger and thumb as to not neglect it. Anami gasped and withered at the shocks of pleasure that shot up her spine and down to her sex, making her wet with her breaths cutting out into pants, she was barely to find the physical (and mental) stability to gasp out, "I... Hate... You."

Barely audible underneath her moans and screams of pleasure at every movement he did, Toshiro still heard perfectly fine, the reaction of her words shooting straight to his groin. Growling out again (a sound which Anami squirmed at), he picked her off of her placement between him and the wall and slammed her into the desk, silencing Anami with his lips on hers before she could let out a complaint.

Goosebumps rose on her skin suddenly before Anami realized she was only in her panties underneath a man that only kept his pants on. He broke away and locked his eyes with hers, noticing the slight confusion underneath her lustful haze. He just let his hands roam, never breaking eye contact, as he focused on her reactions to every place his hands wandered to. Anami threw her head back and arched her back off the desk when he pressed against a peculiar spot on her right hipbone, so he bend down and breathed, "I hate you too," before biting down.

Anami cursed as she lost any sanity she held within herself, making herself completely exposed to Toshiro; a dangerous position. Right now, though, she really didn't give a damn.

Toshiro let go of any doubts and restrains in his mind as he heard Anami gasp out his name, his breaking point. He no longer held back. Instead, he just allowed to his body to do whatever it desired, which ended up taking all night to fulfill. By the time they'd finally finished, their bodies had reached the brink of exhaustion, glowing with not only afterglow but with the sun's first rays as it rose above the horizon and directly into the window placed at the very top corner of the room. Both their bodies were raw, soar, battered, bruised, sticky, sweaty, and overall exhilarated.

Although neither spoke about it, they knew everything that needed to be said. In order to avoid the cliché 'I love you's or the 'I never hated you's, Toshiro simply placed a kiss on Anami's temple, letting out a sigh of content as an expression of his feelings. And Anami was perfectly fine with that. She'd never been one for cheesy romantic things that seemed so stereotypical for the average guy to do. She didn't need an over thought confession, or a vow of everlasting love; she just wanted to be assured that things wouldn't go back to the way they were before without any say or argument on her part.

And with that action, Anami tucked her doubt in and sang them to sleep, hoping that they'd never wake in the middle of the night crying.

**Sooooo? Yes? No? Maybe? Did someone's heart start beating faster? I hope so because I really liked writing this chapter.**

**Random fact, this took me some time do write this (the three-shot in general). I'm sort of a perfectionist when it comes to writing. If I feel it isn't detailed enough, then I won't keep it that way. I'll rewrite it until I'm satisfied. Also, I sort of lose some interest in the story I'm writing, so overall, in a procrastinator in mix with a perfectionist.**

**Well, my plans for the next one might be an OCxIchigo, but something might happen so you never know. Thank you!**


End file.
